Ensemble, finalement
by Eleaa
Summary: La possible discussion entre Caleb et Lucas, juste avant qu'il ne rentre à Rosewood. Début d'une fic ou simple one-shot, à voir. Read and review !


Je suis, mais littéralement tombée amoureuse de ce couple, et là je suis en manque d'eux et de leurs scènes.  
J'ai donc décidé d'écrire sur eux, encore.  
Bonne lecture et reviews please ! :)

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (et c'est bien dommage !)

* * *

Oui, il avait espionné Hanna. Pour de l'argent en plus. Mais à l'époque, il avait cruellement besoin de cet argent. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter de faire ça, il le regrettait tant. Elle lui en voulait. Elle le détestait même de l'avoir trahie, et il ne pouvait la blâmer.

Caleb regarda le paysage défiler à travers les vitres du bus afin de se changer les idées. Afin de se la sortir de la tête, mais son visage revenait sans cesse à son esprit. Ses cheveux blonds. Sa bouche si fine et attirante. Sa fossette lorsqu'elle souriait. Et ses yeux. Ses yeux azur dans lesquels il se noyait à chaque fois qu'il les rencontrait.

Il pesta contre lui-même et tapa rageusement contre le dossier du siège se situant devant lui, créant une protestation de la part de son occupant qui se retourna et le foudroya du regard. Il s'excusa, bien qu'il n'était pas désolé. Il avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère, de faire éclater son exaspération.

Il colla son front à la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Il s'en voulait tellement, tellement. Il l'avait perdue à jamais, il en était persuadé. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue, juste avant de quitter la ville, un sentiment d'espérance s'était emparé de lui. Elle était là, et il s'était imaginé qu'elle allait accourir vers lui, le supplier de rester, et lui dire qu'elle aussi elle l'aimait. Mais rien de ceci ne s'était produit. Elle l'avait simplement observé, et il avait lu dans ses yeux qu'elle ne lui avait pas pardonné, et qu'elle ne le ferait sans doute pas.

Les poings de Caleb se serrèrent et ses jointures blanchirent. Il repensa à leur rencontre, à leurs discussions, à leur première douche, involontaire, ensemble, ce qui le fit sourire.

Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans ses yeux : c'était peut-être elle. Il pria intérieurement pour que ce soit elle alors qu'il sortait l'appareil de son jean.

Le sourire qui avait commencé à faire son apparition s'effaça de son visage. Il fronça les sourcils voyant que c'était un numéro inconnu. Il hésita quelques secondes à répondre puis décrocha finalement.

« - Caleb ?  
- Oui.  
- C'est Lucas. »

Lucas ? se demanda-t-il, le Lucas de sa Hanna ? Le garçon qui était éperdument amoureux d'elle ?

« - Ecoute…, commença Lucas, il faut absolument que tu descendes de ce bus.  
- Et pourquoi ?, questionna Caleb curieux.  
- Parce qu'Hanna n'a pas lu ta lettre, elle ne l'a jamais eue.  
- Quoi ?, s'écria le jeune homme.  
- Mona ne lui a pas donné. »

Caleb, plus furieux que jamais, se saisit de son sac à dos et se dirigea vers le chauffeur du bus avec vigueur.

« Ne quitte pas », dit-il à Lucas.

Il interpella le chauffeur et lui demanda de s'arrêter. Ce dernier refusa, prétextant qu'il y avait encore un long chemin à faire avant d'atteindre l'Arizona. Caleb ne se laissa pas démonter et c'est avec une colère non dissimulée dans sa voix qu'il pria le conducteur de stopper le bus. L'homme immobilisa le véhicule, ouvrit la porte et injuria le jeune garçon qui sortit du bus sans demander son reste.

« - Lucas ?  
- Oui, je suis toujours là.  
- Je suis à Tallahassee, dit Caleb en regardant le panneau à l'entrée de la ville, je vais essayer de prendre un bus pour rentrer mais je ne sais pas quand il y en a un…  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Lucas, je suis déjà en route. »

Caleb ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Lucas était au volant pour venir le récupérer, lui ? A plus de deux heures de route de Rosewood ? Il devait vraiment être fou d'Hanna pour se sacrifier ainsi, préférant son bonheur au sien.

« - Merci, réussit-il à articuler.  
- Je t'appelle quand j'arrive » dit Lucas avant de raccrocher.

Caleb resta quelques secondes les bras ballants, il observa le sol, ne croyant pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer.  
Lorsqu'il releva la tête, un sourire sincère s'était dessiné sur son visage.  
Il allait la revoir, Hanna.


End file.
